You belong with me
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Sophie knows Jack belongs with her.


You belong with me (Jack Kelley one-shot)

*Modern Day*

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

><p><em>You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset<br>She's going off about something that you said  
>She doesn't get your humor like I do<em>

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do_

* * *

><p>Jack's on the phone with his girlfriend Sarah. He's out on the fire escape and I'm in his room listening to some pop music.<p>

Sarah hates it. She prefers classical.

Jack said something during lunch yesterday and she got offended, so now he's trying to do damage control. He came inside.

"What's up Jackie?" I asked.

"She's still pissed", he said sitting on his futon.

"She'll get over it. She just doesn't get your humor like me", I told him.

* * *

><p><em>But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find<br>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time  
>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you<br>Been here all along so why can't you see?  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me_

* * *

><p>I loathe Sarah.<p>

She's everything I'm not.

Gorgeous, popular, captain of the cheerleading team.

I dream about the day when he finally comes to his senses and realizes that I'm the girl for him.

He's a great guy.

Sarah doesn't deserve him.

* * *

><p><em>Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans<br>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself<br>Hey isn't this easy?  
>And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town<br>I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
>You say you find I know you better than that<br>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

* * *

><p>I wait outside on a bench near his apartment building.<p>

He comes out in his old jeans that he only wears on the weekends.

The only thing wrong is, he's not smiling.

Jack sits down next to me.

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked him, "You hardly ever smile anymore".

"I think me and Sarah are gonna break up soon", he said.

My heart jumped for joy.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"I dunno", he said, "She's great, but I feel like she's holding me back".

"You should do what you think is right", I said taking his hand in mine.

"Thanks Soph", he said.

* * *

><p><em>She wears high heels, I wear sneakers<br>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you<br>Been here all along so why can't you see?  
>You belong with me<em>

* * *

><p>I'm alone again tonight.<p>

The football game is tonight and I know Jack is going to go support Sarah.

My phone vibrated.

It was from my good friend Kassidy Conlon.

'Jack just caught Spot and Sarah together. Better get over to his house'-Kass.

I grabbed my keys and drove over to his house.

* * *

><p><em>Standin by, waiting at your back door<br>All this time how could you not know that?  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me  
>Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams<br>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

* * *

><p>I stood at his back door, drenched. I banged on the door.<p>

Jack didn't answer.

I crouched down and got the spare key from under the rug. I unlocked the door and set the key on his kitchen table. "Jack? Jackie-boi?" I called. I went to his bedroom and found him lying on his bed. "Jack?" I asked.

He sat up and turned to face me. "Sophie? You're soaked!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah", I said wringing out my hair, "It's kinda raining outside".

"C'mon, let's get you warmed up", Jack said leading me to his living room.

* * *

><p><em>Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?<br>Been here all along so why can't you see?  
>You belong with me<br>Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<br>Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me_

* * *

><p>Jack let me borrow some of his clothes while mine were drying.<p>

"So…did you and Sarah break up?" I asked him.

"Yeah", he said.

"Are you sad?" I asked.

"I knew it was coming", he said, "I finally understand who I'm meant to be with".

"Who?" I asked him.

"You", he said kissing me.


End file.
